Fallen Leaves
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kari has been waiting for Tai to return for Christmas Eve. Sora decides to cheer her up, but when the door opens she finds Tai whom she hadn't seen in years. Sora decides to leave for a few months with Matt on a tour, and how does Tai feel about this? AU


_**I do not own digimon.**_

_****_

_**"Fallen Leaves"**_

_by: Roxyfoxy_

_**" Its the way that he kisses you, its the way he makes you fall in love"**_

**_

* * *

_**

_There we a few knocks at the Kamiya residence door._

_Sora wondered how Kari was handling another Christmas Eve alone. _

_The memories came in a quick burst. Tai would rush for the door, matting down his out of control hair and would gush at Sora's appearance. The one night she strolled over in a white button up sweater and a blue skirt that Tai had bought for her many years ago, that she refused to wear because they had an argument over nothing. She remembered the amazement in his eyes, the last person he ever expected to be at her door. _

_She knew Tai would never be there, after all he a journalist that traveled all over the world. Kari was the only one who took note of his whereabouts, but it was rare he'd ever come home. He a few nice home in countries far from the home of Tokyo, and he'd always promised Kari he'd come home and spend Christmas eve with her. It had been three years he had made that promise, and Kari was slowly losing hope. Kari had been given beautiful gifts from around the globe; a few snow globes, beautiful pictures of the East coast, a painting from NY with her named spelt with some butterflies and stars, and the designer scarf she had wanted since she was a little girl. _

* * *

_Sora knocked her snowy boots against the mat, realizing how late it had become. She remembered Tai and her would sit outside the balcony count all the stars, and Tai would be crazy enough to sit on the ledge and their adventures, their dreams and where'd they'd be in a few years. Tai had quoted they'd never be apart, even as friends and if he realized what he had said, he would of bit his tongue a thousand times over._

**" _I haven't been here forever…"_**

_Sora made mental note of it, tightening her fox fur coat waiting on Kari to respond to the knock of the door. _

_She waited another few minutes, holding the small box that was wrapped in beautiful red and green ribbons that fit into the size of someone's palm. It was cute and compact, a nice silver necklace that would help her forget temporarily about Tai's promises. She had another one tucked in her pocket, just in case Tai was to ever come home someday. That present had been wrapped few years ago, still waiting._

**" _I guess she's not home. Seems like Tai has promised all of us something. Third Christmas Eve Tai, and not a sign of you."_**

_Sora sighed, watching her breath turn into a vapor of mist. She glanced at Tai' s present seeing it was hopeless to even hold onto it. The present could go to someone more deserving, but it was something personal, only they would care and understand about it._

_She laughed at herself, and turned towards the flight of stairs heading back from where she was once came; Matt's home._

_It was then she had stopped in her tracks. She turned her body carefully hearing the door open a crack, and saw him. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was dressed in casual buttoned down gray jacket, and a pad of paper popping from his pocket. He hadn't realize Sora was standing there watching him, overlooking Tokyo, breathing in the fresh cool air. Sora realized he must of felt out of place, he hadn't been here for years._

" _**Tai**- you're finally here!." Sora spoke with cheerfulness and hope, going for a quick hug but it was obvious Tai had changed. He nudged his body away enough for her to realize this wasn't the time._

" _I'm here. Then I'm probably going to have to leave again." He spoke with no tone to his voice, no thrill. He didn't care to notice that Sora wore dressy clothing, instead of baggy shirts and rough blue jeans. _

_Sora's stood beside him her hands against the ledge, eyeing him up and down. He was still cleaned shaved, his hair shorter then she was use to, and his eyes staring out barely blinking or moving._

" _Everyone would be glad to see you again. I know I am. Isn't Kari home?"_

_He took in another deep breath, and exhaled just to watch his breath turn into a haze of mist._

" _She's sleeping. I didn't bother waking her up. I just got back from New York, brought her back some boots and a scarf. She might not know I'm home after all I might have to leave again tomorrow."

* * *

_

_For a few minutes there was silence. All it was, was small talk. He walked back into their lives and that's all that came from his mouth. She was waiting for him to wrap his arms around her, lift her from off the ground and tell her about his life from start to finish. _

" _Look Tai, I'm sorry if this has to do with your mother's funeral. That fight we had, I was scared of what you would of thought of me, that's all. Just I hope you realize-"_

" _Sora, don't worry about that, please. Come in before we both catch some kind of cold."_

_Tai held onto her hand tight pulling her into the warm, cozy house. Sora draped her fur coat over the love seat, and remembered how it smelt of baked goodies thanks to Tai's mother. It was different not having her come in greet everyone at the door with freshly baked goods, and tall glasses of shakes or vegetable juice. Though Tai insisted it was embarrassing, he knew there would never be a mother like her._

" _Its funny Tai, how both you and I haven't stepped in here for the longest time."_

_They gazed around Tai's computer room, Izzy's old laptop collecting dust that he must of had forgotten to take back. Their cat was still around, an old faithful companion that appeared to have loss tons of weight turning the ancient age of sixteen. It greeted him with a soft meow, and curled up in his lap and the smile was instantly brought back to Tai's face. _

" _Kitty, you silly thing."_

_Sora chuckled, watching him turn the cat upside down as it playfully tried to knock at Tai's watch and fingers. She had been waiting for that smile, and it was a relief to know he was still able to do that. After his mother's funeral, his smile had faded. She was glad to see the old Tai was slowly but surely coming back to life._

_After greeting another family member, Tai turned back to her with a smile, that was big enough to make his eyes disappear._

" _Your right, we haven't been here for along while. Maybe I can take a few days off, I don't see the harm in it. Maybe then we'll have enough time to hang out together like old times."_

_She swallowed, " About that… I might be staying after all."_

_Tai grabbed a pudding from the cooler fridge and threw her one, and leaned close in interest._

" _Why though? I just got back and now you want to leave?"

* * *

_

_Sora took a small scoop of the pudding and placed it to her lips. She wanted to stay, but she adored Matt and he had given her an opportunity of a lifetime, and she wasn't going to pass it up. Matt had been talking about it for weeks, and thanks to his band success he'd have a world tour._

" _No, no no. Its not like that!"_

" _Then what? Tell me Sora…"_

_He held the spoon full ready to launch it at her, with a childish smile convincing her he would ruin her the lovely top of hers._

" _Alright! Matt's band has been doing wonderfully, even releasing a second album. He's decided his band would have a world tour for a few months across the UK and the States, so he asked me to come with him."_

_Sora ducked her head down shamefully, knowing the timing was horrible. She wanted desperately to be at two places at once but it was impossible. She had missed Tai for so long. They had memories, a history together and how often was she able to see Tai? Matt even gave her the opportunity to sing and write lyrics for the band. _

_Tai tweaked abit at the name **'Matt'** They had not been friends for the longest time. They hadn't talked for years because of a fight; nobody dared to ask why or what it was over. Sora remembered being caught in the middle, watching Tai storm off and Matt in a fit of laughter._

" _How is he doing anyways? How are you two with the whole dating thing?"_

_Tai seemed more curious then he needed to, but Sora went along with his question and happily answered it. It was weird, one day she was in love with Tai and then now dating Matt for a few five years. _

" _He's good. He's happy with the success of the band. Him and I well, were dong fine thanks for asking."_

_Sora cheeks lit a few shades of red, and always placed her head down in embarrassment. Tai smiled knowing at least she was happy, and that Matt was taking good care of her. He had only wished it would have been him. Him holding her in his arms, him whispering in her ears and he knew once upon a time it was possible._

" _Oh! By the way I got a gift for you. Its alittle stupid, but I've had this for awhile waiting for you to come."_

_Sora held her hand open wide revealed a box with a yellow and blue ribbon on top. Tai gazed at it with wonder, grazing her hand as he finally received the gift Sora always wanted him to have._

_He shook the box, and Sora playfully hit him._

" _Hey! No guessing, just open it."_

"_Fine. If you say so."_

_He ripped the ribbons, and saw a small compact lined piece of paper that was suppose to be a note.

* * *

_

_'What's a few rain drops between friends_

_Love, Sora.'_

_That line pulled at Tai's heart, if only for a moment. She smiled hoping this was going well since his expression was gone. He remembered he wrote that e-mail for Sora deciding whether he write love or from and that Kari sent it and it came out as that. Tai smiled, and looked at the present. It was a picture of them making stupid grins, bunny ears, and one of him giving her a flower. _

" _Sora…You had that present for long."_

" _Well, I had a feeling you'd come back eventually."_

_He looked almost teary eyed, and Sora never realized how much that touched him._

" _I don't know what to say!" He said, throwing her and a very tight hug. Sora's head just rested on his shoulder, alittle stunned._

_She whispered in his ear, " Thank you, would be good."_

_Tai held her into a hug more then she had ever intended. She wanted to break away from it, but she missed that and especially missed him. There was nothing wrong with it, it was a gesture, abit of affection. _

" _I missed you a lot Sora. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to see all of you."_

" _I know we all did Tai. Isn't the same with one person missing. I think you should apologize more to Kari then myself. I've spent all the last Christmas Eves with her, and she'd wait for you, make treats, signs the whole bit for your return. I don't think she'd mind to be woken up by her older brother, Tai."_

_He pulled away from her, Sora's arms back into her lap._

" _Your right, Sora. Hey, I got an idea"_

_He popped his head out of the corner, ready to travel down the hall to awake his sleeping his sister. _

_Sora wrote a text message on her cellphone to Mimi, who seemed quite happy for the little get together. She flipped it down, and rose her head towards him._

" _Hmm, what's that?"_

" _Well if Matt doesn't have a problem with it. Sleepover, movies like we use to? Just you, me and Kari. What do you say?"_

_Sora thought about it. Tai was considered an enemy, and Sora would be out of her right mind. Afterall, Tai was in love with her and Matt was the first to know about it. Sora smiled, playing with her cell phone in her hand._

" _Well I can call him. Just give me a minute."_

_Tai nodded proceeding down the hallway. Sora smacked her forehead, attempting to dial Matt's number but hung up. _

**_" I'm going to have to lie about this Matt. Forgive me."_**


End file.
